


Cross-dressing

by Angel110



Series: Turn a straight man into a gay [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Smut, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel110/pseuds/Angel110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's that one girl on the party. She's stunning. Tall, long beautiful legs, a short dress where you alsmost can see her panties, long dark brown hair and beautiful eyes, not to mention her firm ass.</p><p>Lee Donghae, secretly known as the heartbreaker no girl can resist tries to flirt with that girl.</p><p>She doesn't react to his flirts. She's a challenge. A challenge that the great Lee Donghae wins after a couple of drinks.</p><p>But something is wrong with that girl.</p><p>Donghae wakes up the next morning and is shocked. "Dafuq! You're a boy?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross-dressing

**Kyuhyun's POV**

False eye lashes? Check.  
Smokey made-up eyes? Check.  
Flawless skin? Check. As always, bless that lotion.  
Sexy underwear? Check.  
A black, tight mini dress? Check.  
A brown long-haired wig? Check.  
All things were ready and checked. That only meant one thing... the party could start now!

With one last pose, a sexy one at that, to the full-body mirror and a kiss to my own reflection I swung my bag over my shoulder heading outside. The destination, where else but the club?

All looks were on me, Cho Kyuhyun, as I made my way to my destination... well they were onto my fake boobs and long, shaved legs rather. Yes, you heard right. I, Cho Kyuhyun, was a twenty year old _man_ who loved to go out as a girl every now and then. Well you see I was gay... which made it really difficult to find willing men especially in South Korea, which wasn’t always the most gay-friendly place in the world. But dressed as a girl, picking a chosen guy and getting him drunk made picking up men far easier. Men didn’t seem too fussed when they were drunk out of their mind. Heck, they probably couldn’t tell the difference between a dick and a clitoris. Not to mention it helped avoid the annoyance of girls attempting to flirt with me.

With a smirk playing upon my lips I entered the club, my hips already swaying to the loud music. Decidedly seductively considering some of the looks I was getting and how girlfriends pulled some of their boyfriends’ faces back to them annoyed. Success then, at least on my look, but I could have predicted that a mile away. I was an expert at this by now after all.

Looking around, people were already enjoying themselves swaying to the beat of the pumping vibrations of the music on the dance floor. Some were really enjoying themselves and were making out or more in the corners of the club, some even in the middle of the dance floor. I made my way directly towards the bar, the best place to scope out the potentials. I ordered a drink and sipped upon it eying up the rest of the club as I did, hopefully the hotties would start arriving soon.

**Donghae's POV**

The moment I entered the club, my favourite one at the moment, I could feel the many eyes on me. It was immediate, I could just feel the attraction emitting from them. Who could blame them though?

I sent a smirk towards some of the prettier and sexier girls whilst I made my way through the crowds to the bar. Call me smug but if I wanted I could have any and every girl I wanted. What girl could resist my charming smile, my sexy smirk and my warm brown eyes. I was practically the dream of every girl. Heck, even boys found me attractive and even though I was as straight as a metal ruler it was something that pushed my ego to the high heavens. I couldn’t help that I just happened to be blessed with being the most amazing and sexiest guy in the whole universe, thanks genetics especially all the awesome genes I seemed to inherit. Even though I was well-known for breaking girls’ hearts considering how I was the king of one night stands, everyone still wanted me because I was simply awesome.

Or maybe they thought they would not end like all of their many predecessors, that they would be ‘ _special’_ and I would keep them by my side for longer. Tsk, as if. Why would I keep anyone longer than one night, why would _I,_ the great Lee Donghae, who could have anyone in the world keep someone longer than one night? 

Forget it! Impossi- Woah! Stop, stop, stop!  Just stop, who was that sexy looking chick at the bar? She was amazing. But seriously, she was really damn amazing!  I approached, but I made sure not to be too obvious. After all I the great Lee Donghae, I didn’t want to seem too eager. I sat a few chairs away from her just enough to see her features. Just damn.

Her smooth skin, those eyes, that smile... Donghae! Lee Donghae! Snap out of it! Yah, you were staring! Oh fuck though. I just wanted her so badly. Right here. Right now. She had a beauty that surpassed most girls I’ve seen in a long time. Shame I had to wait and take her home first.

Maybe if she was good I would allow her the pleasure of spending time with me for two nights. I ordered a strong drink and glanced at the beauty once in a while.

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Aish, so many girls and barely any guys here, or at least good looking ones without clingy girlfriends. How am I supposed to find someone nice?   
Wait, whoho! Sexy guy only a few seats away from me! You will be mine, baby! I pulled the old tricks out of the book, with a few sexy gazes once in a while; a couple of seductive winks and some small waves just like a girl would do to attract a man. I had done this so many times that it was textbook; I knew everything about flirting and behaving like a girl. I surpassed even girls in this area now. Oh Gosh, just look at his smirk! It was killing me, this guy was too good looking for this own good. I actually had to focus not to get a boner just by staring at him. No, that had to wait until after he was drunk.

I had ordered a few more drinks and was somewhat tipsy as he finally came over. He looked and smelt even better now that he was only a few inches away from me.

“Hey there, beauty.” and there was that killer smirk again. He had called me a beauty, points to him for having taste and not being blind. Yeah I knew I was beautiful and I was fucking hot to add to that.

“Hey there, sexy.” I responded with my own smirk staring at his lips as he ran his tongue over them in a sexy manner. It seemed that he wanted me as well. Perfect!

“I’m Seokyu, and you are?” I said sending him a hopefully smouldering stare over yet another drink I had ordered. The look was the sexiest I could muster in my tipsy state.

“How pleasant to meet you Seokyu, the name’s Donghae.” There was a wink followed by a kiss to the back of my hand. Oh, one of those gentlemen types eh? Or was he merely a playboy acting such as it got the ladies. It didn’t matter too much as from my experience they proved to be the best in bed! And just by the press of his lips against the skin of my hand I knew he wouldn't be one to disappoint and my smirk only widened.

**A little while and some drinks later**

**No one's POV**

Back against the wall, Kyuhyun was practically smothered by Donghae in some corner of the club. By now they both were completely drunk, minds clouded by lust for one another. Hands were already roaming and heated and lustful kisses were exchanged, they were kissing like if they stopped something bad would happen. Already they were as horny as heck, and fortunately for Kyuhyun, Donghae’s mind was clouded by alcohol as well as lust preventing him realising that there was double the amount of penis than he was used to.

In the end they had to draw breath and panting Donghae broke the kiss, his lips lingering near the other’s “Let’s go to my place.” He murmured already pulling the over out of the club, he knew the answer he didn’t have to wait for it.

Kyuhyun followed eagerly with small drunken giggles leaving his lips but they didn’t too far before Kyuhyun tugged at Donghae and they were once again pressed against a wall, lips crashed together again. Donghae moaned softly and broke it reluctantly. "Be patient and wait till we reach my place, baby. It's not far away."

Kyuhyun merely responded with a slightly slurred ‘alright’ before they were swaying and practically helping each other to stand as they made their way towards Donghae’s apartment. In doing so they received some strange looks from others, probably the main reason for this was the fact that Kyuhyun’s wig was twisted and looked somewhat strange. Not to mention the ‘girl’ in the dress having what appeared to be an erection. But they were too drunk to notice or bother what was going around them. The only had one thing on the mind.

They finally arrived around fifteen minutes later and the moment they were in the apartment Donghae kissed Kyuhyun hungrily again, he could hardly wait the walk upstairs to do so again. Practically the moment his apartment door was unlocked clothes began to be lost and the heated kissing resumed when possible with tugging of lips and a lot of tongue.

Lust, alcohol and probably just some dumb luck was the only things preventing Donghae from realising the other’s true identity despite the erection poking his stomach as he lifted Kyuhyun up, because surely that would have been enough to alert him if he was in any fit mind.

 "Fuck, just take me Donghae." Kyuhyun moaned impatiently as he held tightly onto the other's neck, returning rough kiss with rough kiss. Donghae didn’t wait long at all after that to carry the other to his bedroom and to practically throw Kyuhyun to the bed before climbing above the other in order to re-connect their lips again. They just didn’t seem able to get enough of each other’s lips and taste. Residue of previous alcoholic beverages mingling further helping them feel further intoxicated through it all. Donghae’ hands were roaming over Kyuhyun’s half-naked body particularly the torso. Now Kyuhyun was not really a girl but men’s nipples proved to be just as sensitive when pleasured.

Kyuhyun was providing some delightful sounds now and his hips were bucking upwards, meeting Donghae’s erection which had them both moaning softly into the ever increasing passion of their kiss. Kyuhyun’s hands were deep at work removing annoying clothing in the way of the pleasure he – they- so desired.

They were soon both naked and Donghae’s tongue was thrusted inside the younger’s mouth, exploring the hot cavern. Kyuhyun’s own muscle responding and rubbing and tangling against Donghae’s. “You’re so hot.” Donghae moaned into the kiss as his erection poked the other’s entrance.

“I know.” Kyuhyun murmured, his makeup especially his lipstick was smudged now and his wig had been long discarded down the side of the bed somewhere. In the fact it was a practically a miracle Donghae hadn’t noticed, thank the booze. “But my insides are hotter s-so just  sh-shove it in!" Kyuhyun begged needily, his nails making a trail down the other’s back causing the other to groan softly. Donghae obeyed being just as needy as the other and penetrated the younger slowly. 

"F-fuck!" he cursed under his breath at the tightness, this by far one of the tightest he had experienced. Kyuhyun merely groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure, his back arching as his fingers gripped onto Donghae’s biceps. Sinking his nails into the skin he brought his face to the other’s neck letting out a shaky breath against it "J-just move~".

With a small shiver at the breath against his neck, Donghae was soon fully sheathed inside the other and he began to move. It was slow with the first few thrusts but soon after he started moving quicker and harder, low moans leaving his throat with each thrust into the other's tightness. It was not long before he found the other's prostrate (thanks to the increase in volume and sound from Kyuhyun) and was pounding towards it, constantly brushing the senstive area. It left Kyuhyun moaning whorishly and writhing in the pleasure which was only turning Donghae on further and bringing him closer to his own climax.

"H-Harder!" Kyuhyun begged, he wanted - no he needed more. They were both heavily caught up in the moment, stuck in this almost animal lust and drunken haze that they were completely oblivious what fate had in store for them both. Donghae, ever obedient when it came to things which would benefit himself, began to thrust harder into the younger. Kyuhyun's prostrate was hit dead on causing him to suddenly cry out in pleasure as he was pushed over the edge, his walls clenched around the other's length as he released his hot seed over both of their chests.

Donghae followed soon after, reaching his climax deep inside the other, Kyuhyun's fake name leaving his lips before he collapsed onto the other. They were both exhausted from their actions and the drink which was catching up to them, sleep took them almost immediately. It was a surprise that Donghae hadn't been evited by now considering the amount of moans that left his room deep into the night, but his neighbours could say one thing. It was one of the loudest  _Donghae_ had ever been.

Kyuhyun awoke first, he always tended to do so as it was part of his plan, it was almost programmed into him by now. Leave quietly and unnoticed leaving only good albeit fuzzy memories of the night before. But luck wasn't on his side this time as normally he didn't drink that much therefore he was grodgy thanks to a terrible hangover, letting out a groan as the irriating sun beams hitting his face he vaguely realised that there was something heavy on his chest but his tired and fuzzy mind just couldn't figure out the situation he was in instead he settled for getting rid of the most immediate problem by covering his eyes via his bare arm.

Not long afterwards Donghae joined the land of the living with his own groan and thumping headache from a hangover.There was a stranger in his bed, but what else was new so rathering than panicking he merely rolled off the stranger under him deciding to instead look at what he brought home this time and hopefully admire the beauty. He couldn't remember too much from the night before but he remembered that sexy girl and vaguely remembered her lips, they were some talented lips. Attempting to focus he had a brief conclusion that there must have still been more alcohol than blood in his veins considering how the person next to him had short hair rather than the long one he remembered from that girl. The makeup was smudged too, in fact she kind of looked like a... Donghae shook his head lightly and begun to lift the covers just to make sure even if it did sound absurb, 'Don't be silly Donghae you're mistaken, that's definitely not a... PENIS!'

He gasped and hurriedly backed away ending up falling off the bed from his efforts. "Dafuck! You are a boy?!" He looked down trying to get the image out of his head before he then realised his own naked state, then it clicked what that happened and he panicked. "N-no! No! No! I didn't sleep with a guy! Just no!" 

Kyuhyun in turn wasn't quite sure what was going on but he knew one thing, his head was aching like hell and Donghae's screeching was not helping. He attempted to sit up but the pain shot up his back and he fell back onto the mattress again. "Be quieter, my head." He groaned out. Donghae merely looked at the other in mild disgust and shock. He still couldn't believe he had slept with a guy.

Standing up he dragged the other out of his bed. "Get out! Leave! Now!" He yelled at the other. Kyuhyun groaned loudly in pain, the realisation of the situation he was in finally sinking in. He swore cursing at why he hadn't gotten out like usual.

"Get out I said! I'm not gay! And I swear if I see you again I will kill you!" Donghae threw out Kyuhyun's clothes alongside the owner of them, he ignored the pained groans and he ignored his protests. Slamming the door he leaned against it and slid down, trying to process what just had happened.


End file.
